The invention relates to a microsystem comprising a deformable bridge and actuating means designed to deform the deformable bridge in such a way that a bottom face of the bridge comes into contact with at least one contact element formed on a substrate, the bridge being attached via its ends to the substrate, the actuating means comprising at least one actuating electrode fixedly secured to the bridge and disposed between the centre of the bridge and one of the ends thereof, facing a counter-electrode fixedly secured to the substrate.